This is War!
by FlourTheCat
Summary: When Ichimaru steals Shunsui's precious kimono, Shunsui takes it as a sign of war. A prank war. T to be safe, may be considered a crack fiction.
1. My Kimono!

Title: This is War!

Description: Gin steals Shunsui's kimono. In his eyes, this is a declaration of a prank war.

Pairings: None.

Characters: Main: Gin and Shunsui Supporting: Ukitake and Kira Minor: Several Mentions: Isshin and others.

Rating: T for alcohol.

Spoilers: I'm sure there are a lot, especially for later in the series.

Warnings: Alcohol use. Gin Ichimaru. Possible OOC-ness. May be considered a crack-fic.

Timeframe: Pre-Bleach.

Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me!

* * *

"Nanao-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!" The often heard cry of affection is heard throughout the 8th Division headquarters, but this time has a hint of despair in it.

At her desk, Nanao sighed. It was the same thing every day. As her captain strode into the room, she immediately noticed the lack of Pink Kimono. Before she could say anything, he spoke up.

"My kimono's goooone!" He wailed, stating the obvious.

Suppressing another sigh, Nanao glared at him, and coldly stated, "If you were more responsible, Captain, maybe you wouldn't have lost it."

"But I didn't lose it! It disappeared!"

"It's the same thing, Captain."

"Ahh! So cruel, yet so beautiful! A marvelous combination!"

"Sign this." Nanao completely ignored her captain's last comment, and shoved a paper at his face.

Her captain gave a very fake wail of total depression, but signed the paper non-the-less. "But my kimono!" He complained.

"Why don't you go ask Captain Ukitake?" Nanao asked, mildly wondering if it would be a little too cruel to send her captain to him.

Shunsui perked up immediately. "Great idea! I always knew my precious Nanao-chan was smart and beautiful!"

"Your Nanao?" Nanao asked disapprovingly, but her captain was already gone.

* * *

Shunsui brushed through the streets, past Shinigami, through the forest, between the two third seats, and over the bridge to Ukitake's lake house.

"Juuuuuuuuuuuuu!" He whined as he burst through the door and into the room. He picked up and shook his sleeping friend while saying, "It's an emergency! Wake uuuup!"

"Urgh! Shunsui! Stop!"

"Are you awake?"

"YES!"

Shunsui put him down. As Ukitake was holding his head and trying to stop the dizziness, he complained to Shunsui. "Urg… I swear… You're worse than Isshin…"

"No time to be nostalgic! My kimono's gone!"

This got him glared at. Again. "_That's_ your 'emergency'?"

"Yes! It's horrible isn't it?"

"I'm going back to bed."

It was at this point that Gin Ichimaru walked in, ever faithful smile on his face, wearing Shunsui's precious kimono.


	2. The Box

Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me!

* * *

"My kimono!" Shunsui gasped, truly looking as if he was about to faint.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I cause you stress? I was just borrowing it." Gin said mockingly, in the mocking way Ichimarus mock.

"Give it back!"

"Bye bye!" Ichimaru simply said his famous good-bye and flash stepped away.

"Come!" Shunsui said in an overdramatic way while grabbing Ukitake's wrist. "We must give chase!"

"I'm not dressed yet!"

"Oh. Right." He swiveled around, and said, "I must give-" but he got cut off by his foot getting caught on something, and therefore causing him to crash to the ground. He turned his head and saw that his foot got caught in the handle of Ukitake's bag of candy. "Huh. I guess candy really can kill you." He said idly while untangling his foot. Standing up, he said, "Let's try that again." Pointing to the sky, he exclaimed, "I must give chase!" seconds before disappearing into a flash step.

"He needs to get rid of that kimono." Ukitake says to himself while heading towards his bathroom.

* * *

Out on the streets of the Seireitei, Kira wonders around, looking for his captain. He almost jumps out of his skin when that very person is suddenly right beside him, gives him the message, "Give this ta Cap'n Kyoraku for me," hands him something pink, before disappearing again.

Confused, Kira forgets completely about his captain and examines the pink thing in his hand. It seems to be Captain Kyoraku's kimono, which would explain the 'Give this ta Cap'n Kyoraku' part, but tied in a really nasty knot.

If Kira wasn't so absorbed by the pink kimono thing in his hand, he probably would have seen the blur headed straight towards him. But he was absorbed by it, so the blur crashed straight into him, and with a yelp, Kira was sent flying backwards.

Soon, the Kimono-less Captain of Eighth Division was looming over him, a confused/curious look on his face. "Opps. Sorry. Are you alright?"

"C-Captain Kyoraku!" Kira wasn't sure why he felt so nervous. After all, he had went drinking with this captain several times, and was sure that he wouldn't hurt you unless he had a really good reason. Was it because he looked terrifying without his kimono, or the fact he was holding that particular kimono? "Err… Here?" He handed the kimono to him. After seeing the flabbergasted look on the captain face, he quickly attempted to explain, but it came out as a garbled mess similar to this: "I ur… My… Captian…"

"Yeah yeah. Ichimaru did it."

Kira felt a sense of relief come over him as the captain helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay? That didn't hurt you too badly, did it? Do I need to call 4th squad?"

Kira gave a small chuckle. "I'm fine sir."

"That's good. I'll see ya later Kira. I gotta go fix my kimono and take care of Ichimaru." With that, he flash stepped away, leaving Kira to wonder what was going to happen to his Captain.

* * *

Shunsui burst through the doors of Ukitake's office, slamming his kimono onto the desk. The vibrations caused the bottle of cough syrup to topple slightly, and Ukitake instinctively put his hand on it to stop it. "You're being awfully clumsy today." He commented without looking up from his paperwork.

"It's the lack of my kimono! It's throwing me off balance!"

"You always blame your kimono on everything."

"I do not!"

"Oh yeah? The time when you knocked everything over in Kisuke's lab?"

"It wasn't my fault the door opened and blew the kimono into it all!"

"I rest my case. Speaking of which, I see you found it."

"Oh right! I need your help!"

"Huh?" Ukitake questioned, before looking up and frowning at the kimono.

"Good luck!" Shunsui said cheerfully before dashing out of the room.

* * *

"Why?" Yamamoto asked Shunsui in response to his question about going to the human world for a few hours.

"To get Ichimaru a present."

"I see."

"So can I go?"

"Very well."

"Yay! Thank you Yama-ji!"

* * *

Now in a Gigai, Shunsui found himself about 30 yards from the Urahara Shop. Wait. What was with the two kids? That was new. And that van? Did Kisuke leave and sell his store? Judging by the huge "Urahara Shop" sign, he'd say no.

As he got closer, he discovered that a red haired boy was playing with a baseball bat, and a girl with purplish black hair was sweeping. The red head noticed him first.

"Hey. Who's that?" He said to the girl.

"A customer?" She asked, seeming like it was a rare occurrence.

Then the boy yelled out to him. "Store's closed. Go away."

Then the reason Shunsui came here came out and said, "It's alright Jinta. He's a friend of mine."

"M…Mister Kisuke?" The girl said to him, as if she was unsure about it. Kisuke looked at her in a fatherly way, and Shunsui couldn't help but smile.

Quickening his speed, Shunsui found himself beside Kisuke soon enough. "Anything interesting go on since I've been here last?" He asked him.

"Eh. Not really. So. I'm pretty sure you're here for something, so why don't we cut to the chase?" Kisuke asked, flicking out his fan in front of his face. Even though the fan was there, Shunsui was pretty sure he was smirking, as if he knew a prank was involved.

"You know me too well."

* * *

Approximately four hours later, Kisuke burst out of his room carrying present wrapped in green and white paper. "It's done!" He exclaimed, only to find Shunsui passed out on his couch.

* * *

The next morning, Kira was sitting at his desk, staring at a green and white present. It was about a foot tall, a foot wide, and a foot long. From the tag, Kira figured out it was from Captain Kyoraku because his captain returned his kimono. Because it was to his captain, he just left it sit there. At first, Kira thought it was crazy. Who would give a present to someone who just pranked them? But after thinking about it, Kira had decided it was a brilliant idea, as it might confuse his captain enough to stop him from pranking him again.

* * *

Ichimaru walked into his office, purposely late as usual. But, unusually, he saw his lieutenant staring at a present on the desk. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity, he flash stepped behind him, and said, "Whatcha starin' at?"

Kira visibly tensed at the sudden voice, and then said, "It's a present from Captain Kyoraku to you, apparently for returning his kimono."

This made Ichimaru happy. He loved pranking people, and he loved presents. So what better than pranking someone and getting a present from them? That present being candy of course. He let his smile grow a bit. Maybe it would be that cherry hard candy with the caramel center. He loved that stuff. Ushering Kira out of the chair, he sat down and opened the lid. Peering inside, he saw a single piece of paper.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts! It means a lot!


	3. Boom

Bleach does not belong to me!

* * *

'Oh?' Gin thought to himself as he reached into the box for the paper.

He didn't get the chance to grab it, though, as someone suddenly burst into the room with a loud wail of "!"

He looked up at Rangiku, noticing the semi-distraught and semi-drunk look on her face. Before he could say anything, though, the box and lid in his hand suddenly exploded, sending confetti everywhere, Kira to leap backwards into a wall, and Rangiku to fall on her backside. "What was that?" She exclaimed, seemingly thrown out of her drunken stupor.

Gin wasn't paying attention, though. He was busy looking at the paper in his hand and smiling a little more deviously than normal. "Gin…?" Rangiku asked cautiously.

"How'd ya like ta help me wit something, Ran?" Gin asked mischievously and walked over before whispering something in her ear.

They both walked out, leaving Kira confused and with a huge mess to clean up. He sighed, but before he got the broom, his curiosity overtook him and he went over to the paper and looked at it.

He frowned as he comprehended the three big and bold words on the paper.

"THIS IS WAR!"

He had a feeling he would be hiding soon. Then he heard Gin's low chuckle outside the door.

Make that real soon.

* * *

Ukitake sat at his desk, waiting for Shunsui to pick up his kimono. He stayed up half the night untangling the thing, and wasn't very happy about it. It would all pay off though, when Shunsui found out he had put a surprise in it. That surprise coming in the form of his eight-legged friend named Flur. Gosh, Shunsui hates him. Ever since he found him crawling over the paperwork in Squad Eight (Shows how often he actually does it.) Ukitake had kept it as a pet. Why? Part of the reason was because he couldn't stand the thought of killing him, and the other part was because it was fun to put him in places to mess with Shunsui, like his kimono.

After a few minutes, Shunsui burst through the door as he always did. Ukitake kept his head down and did the paperwork.

"Yay~! My kimono!" Shunsui grabbed in and put it on in a dramatic flourish. He then leaned on the desk and asked Ukitake, "Wanna go get some Sake?"

"No. "

"Why not?"

"I'm busy."

"So?"

Ukitake just glared at Shunsui, hoping Flur'd hurry up.

"Okay, okay, geeze." Shunsui stood up, and went out of the office.

Ukitake went back to his paperwork, smiling slightly when he heard Shunsui outside of his window.

"UKITAKE!"

* * *

Shunsui was having a very bad day. First, he found a spider in his kimono, which he recognized as his friend's pet named 'Flur' and of course had to return it, then Nanao found him, so he had to do a ton of paperwork, she actually locked him in his office until he did it! Such a cruel cruel lady… But still beautiful. Then, he had to go buy Sake for the fear of getting locked in the office, again, if he tried to get it out of his room. And now at sunset, he was busy trying to get a distraught, drunken Rangiku to calm down. His attempts all went similar to this:

"What's wrong, Rani?" He'd ask.

"I'm in so much trouble!" She'd wail in response.

"Aw… What happened?" He'd ask, while moving to give her a hug.

"Don't touch me!" She'd respond.

"Er… Okay… So what happened?" He'd ask again, confused by the outburst.

"I hit my captain with a door!" She'd cry out.

Then he'd try to figure out how that could happen, and end up repeating the whole thing over again a while later.

So that led up to now. He had run out of Sake, and refused to leave a crying girl alone, so he just sat there as she wailed.

It took a while, but he finally figured out why Rangiku was acting like this.

Gin.

That had to be it. Gin must have accepted the war, and sent Rangiku out to bother him. 'That sly fox,' he thought before disappearing.

* * *

Shunsui flash stepped all the way to Ukitake's lake house, and leapt onto the roof. Checking his friend's spiritual pressure, he decided that it was safe to infiltrate, as Ukitake was quite deeply asleep. Quietly pushing the window in, he swung in and landed gracefully on the floor. He snuck over to the bag of candy he had tripped on, and started look for a particular candy as he remembered a conversation he had with Ukitake one day he was bored.

**~Flashback~**

"_What's that?" Shunsui asks, pointing to a green box Ukitake pulled out of his bag of candy._

"_Mints." His friend responds cheerfully as he pulls out the next thing._

"_What's that?" Shunsui asks, referring to the box with cherries and caramel squares on it._

"_Cherry flavored hard candy with caramel in it," he said, "It is Gin's favorite candy."_

**~End Flashback~**

Shunsui hummed lowly to himself as he pulled out the box of candy he remembers from that day. 'I can't imagine this stuff tasting good…' He thinks as he walks over to the dresser while opening the box of candy.

He puts the candy on top of the dresser, then opens the second drawer, and pulls out a clear plastic container.

"I don't think Ukitake'll mind if I borrow you."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts! It means a lot!


	4. Sticky

Bleach does not belong to me!

* * *

When Ukitake woke up, he was extremely irritated and somewhat paranoid. He didn't get much sleep, due to waking up in the middle of the night irrevocably convinced someone broke into his home. He didn't like to ignore his instincts, but after the third round of checking his possessions, he managed to convince himself no one was in his home.

But of course, that didn't stop his illness from being evil and making him spend another hour of the night coughing. He swore that it was more evil than Captain Unohana, and that is pretty bad. Not to mention he just had to wake up during that special time where it is too early to do anything, but too late to go back to sleep.

He yawned, knowing to get it out of his system now, because yawning plus paperwork plus Kiyone and Sentaro normally equaled arguments and him being forced to go to bed. Which he hated, even if he was tired. He went to bed when _he_ wanted too. Or when Captain Unohana directly ordered it. Evil woman.

As the feeling something was amiss crept back into him, he scanned the room one more time before leaving his eyes settle on the bag of candy. Perking up at the thought of passing it out to everyone, he trotted into his bathroom to put on his uniform.

* * *

"Captain Ichimaru! Up to no good so early in the morning?" Ukitake called out to Gin, both captains knowing nothing was meant by his words.

"Oh, of course." Gin responds, playing along.

Matching Gin's smile, Ukitake reaches into his haori and pulls out a box of Cherry Hard Candy with caramel in it. What? You expect a captain to carry around a bag of candy? As he hands the box to Gin, he could swear he felt it move, which _momentarily_ makes him think twice about doing his work today.

His thoughts on the matter disappear as Gin states, "You have got ta teach me how to do that," something he often says.

"It's a secret." Ukitake says, as he always does in response to that statement.

"Oh, that's too bad." Gin says, completing the conversation.

Ukitake chuckles slightly, before turning around and calling out, "I'll see you later, Captain."

He wondered for a moment why Gin was so far away from squad three barracks, but it was thrown out as he caught sight of Aizen and called out to him.

* * *

Gin walked into his office, and sat at his desk. He wasn't actually going to do his paper work, but he liked getting Kira's hopes up. He slammed his feet on the desk, purposely scattering everything, and earning a sigh from Kira.

He put his candy on the table, and as he was opening it, he heard screams outside.

"AH! Enraged cat!"

"Get away!"

"Where'd it come from?"

"It doesn't matter!"

Chuckling, Gin sticks his hand in the box just to pull it out a few seconds later. Raising his eyebrows, he examines the silky spider webs tangled around his hand. Chuckling again, he reaches in and grabs a brown and hairy spider. With an expert flick, he sends it flying right onto Kira's hand. With a childish "EEP!" Kira toppled backwards, chair and all.

Pushing his chair back, Gin stood up. 'So, Cap'in Kyoraku got his friend in on this too, huh? Well, it seems as if I'll have to just get them both with one prank.' He thought as he strode out to the nearest bar.

* * *

Shunsui lay on the roof, taking a well earned rest. Well, he thought it was well earned, though Nanao probably wouldn't. He knew that he was open to retaliation by Gin, but he didn't really care, as it is quite hard to embarrass him. He took a drink of Sake, a skill he perfected after nearly drowning himself several times.

"Captain Kyoraku," A monotone female voice states.

"Hrm?" Shunsui says in response as he turns and looks at Nemu on the ground.

"Lieutenant Ise requests that you report to her." With that, she walked inside.

Shunsui just laid there as he thought about where he should go. He couldn't go to Ukitake, as he just spent three hours persuading him to take a nap, so it would be redundant to wake him up, he couldn't visit Unohana, as it probably wouldn't be appreciated, Nanao is looking for him, he is at war with Ichimaru, Aizen and Tosen are just boring, Mayuri kind of scares him- and that line brought him back to reality. Why the heck did he decide to nap on top of 12th?

Shaking that thought out of his head, he leapt up and went to a random division.

* * *

Ichimaru headed to 13th Division carrying a bottle of expensive Sake. He had overheard Isane and Kiyone talking about how Shunsui forced Ukitake to take a nap, and Ichimaru automatically saw a perfect plan forming. He effortlessly snuck by Sentaro, and opened the door to Ukitake's office. He knew that a Captian's office did not come with a lock, so all were always open. He walked over to the desk, and put the bottle of Sake down on it. He picked up the bottle of cough syrup, as his grin widened.

'This may've costed some money, but it'll definitely be worth it.'

* * *

Heh. Total laziness on my part for the wait. I almost put 'As evil as Aizen' at the top, but then I was like, "They don't know that Aizen has been betraying them yet..." Once again, thanks for the reviews and stuff!


	5. UhOh

Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me!

* * *

Sentaro and Kiyone were heading to their captain's office to get his cough medicine. Of course, they were arguing.

"I'll be the first one there!"

"In your dreams!"

"Shut-up, Goatee Monkey!"

"You, Booger Girl!"

The squad members just shook their heads as the two third seats crashed into their captain's office, forehead-to-forehead. After all, the door is broken once a month on average, tying with 11th Division. None of them were proud of that fact.

Sentaro was first to grab the medicine, knocking the cap off in the process. In an attempt to move the medicine out of Kiyone's grip, he swooshed the bottle, and accidentally spilt some of it on the floor.

"Now look what you did!" Kiyone exclaimed, not that anything else she said wasn't.

"Me? If you wouldn't have grabbed at it, I wouldn't have had to pull it away from your slimy hands!"

"Why you-!" Kiyone started to retort, but Sentaro was already out the door.

"Catch me if you can, Booger Girl!"

With a screech of hatred, Kiyone gave chase.

Neither of them managed to hear the question of one squad member that could have prevented the upcoming events. "Why do I smell Sake…?"

Shunsui was sitting under a tree. No surprise. He was absolutely drunk. No surprise. Gin was heading towards him. No surprise. Well, it is a surprise for any other Shinigami, but not for a drunken Shunsui. To a drunken Shunsui, being approached by his enemy in a friendly war was quite normal, even if the squirrel trying to climb a tree was not.

"Hellllllooo," drawled Gin.

"Heler," Shunsui slurred.

"I was jus' walkin' by with this bottle o' expensive Sake," he waved a bottle of Sake around, "and I thought, 'Well, why don't I hand t'is out to Cap'in Kyoraku?'"

Even drunken, Shunsui understood this, and greedily took the bottle, too drunk to notice the speed at which Gin fled. Popping off the top, Shunsui took a swig, just to freeze, and spit it out a few seconds later, the taste sobering him up immediately.

"Oh God!" He exclaimed. "Wait a minute… I know I tasted that before…"

**~Flashback~**

_Ukitake was lying on Squad Four's bed, fevered. Beside him, Shunsui was drunkenly hanging out._

"_Heysh Ju?" He slurred. "Passh me mah Sahke."_

_Ukitake complied; however, he unintentionally grabbed his cough medicine, and gave that to Shunsui. Shunsui took a nice drink of it then spit it out all over Ukitake-much to his disapproval._

**~End Flashback~**

Shunsui shivered at the memory. "That was disgusting… Both times."

Shunsui just sat there for a few seconds, before a thought occurred to him.

"If that was Ju's cough syrup, then where is… the… GIN!"

* * *

Heh. I know it was short, and very late, but it was a preparation for an upcoming part… Oh, I really don't know how to "slur-type" so if you can give me any tips on that, it'd be appreciated. Danke!


	6. Tension

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

The various members of the Eleventh Division stare in wonder as the challenger stalks right up to their captain, back straight with confidence, weapon firmly in hand.

They look at each other, wondering if they should run in fear, or watch in awe of the upcoming battle.

They end up doing both, moving to a safe distance away, but still watching.

The few that were still sparring with the captain begin to turn, finally becoming aware of the other man right behind them.

As they part, the challenger continues to move forward.

Ikkaku and Yumichika turn around, moving aside for the newcomer. Yachiru leaps over and lands on the former's head, biting deeply. Ikkaku struggles to get her off. He doesn't have to, however, as the newcomer tosses something at them that catches her attention.

Whatever the object was, she grabs it with a squeal and flies off.

By this point, Zaraki and the challenger were only a few feet apart, dead silence filling the training room.

"Must you fight here?" Yumichika complains, ruining the moment. "It smells so disgusting. And do you really want the beauty of this fight to mix with the ugliness of all of the other fights?"

"I think you're the only one that cares," Ikkaku says off to the side.

"Would you care to repeat that?" Yumichika asks, a threatening glow beginning to overtake him.

The two in the middle were not bothered by this brief exchange, neither taking their eyes off of the other. They were sizing each other up, one with determination, and the other with confusion.

* * *

"Sir, have you seen my cat?"

* * *

Shunsui was running as fast as he could, hoping it wasn't too late.

He knew that it probably was, however, because he had no idea how long ago Gin made the switch. Things were really getting serious now. Shunsui really couldn't believe that Gin would bring Ukitake into this. Frankly, however, he shouldn't be surprised.

He barreled through to 13th Division, stumbling through the two third seats. None of the three notice, however, with the third seats continuing to drink, and Shunsui continuing to Ugendo.

With a massive crash, Shunsui slammed into the door of the lake house. "Ukitak-woaah!" Immediately following crashing into the house, he got tangled in something. Thanks to the tangle, he tripped onto the—thankfully empty—bed.

With some sort of stunt that probably disobeyed the laws of physics, his momentum carried him over the bed, flipping him over and sending him out of the window.

Splash.

"Pffferrrttttt…!" Shunsui bobbled to the surface, before grabbing ahold of the railing and pulling himself back onto dry land.

Shunsui looks at his foot, realizing the cause of his fall was a multiple time offender.

Ukitake's empty bag of candy.

Deciding that there was not time to deal with it, Shunsui took off, heading after Ukitake's spiritual pressure.

"Oh god. Not there…"

* * *

Gin was planning his next assault on Shunsui, his feet propped firmly on the desk. Kira's desk. Said lieutenant had gone outside saying it was a nice day and claiming he shouldn't stay inside.

Gin wasn't stupid; he knew that Kira was afraid of what Gin was planning.

At this moment, he didn't particularly care.

He couldn't let Shunsui get the advantage in this war.

That, and when Kira walked out, Gin noticed the spider was on his back. That was good enough for now.

He looked over what he had. His squad had caught an enraged cat, and he planned on using that next. He had the feeling that his last stunt would knock Ukitake out of this war, especially considering where he currently was.

He had to think of the perfect way to execute this plan, however. Maybe he'd enlist the help of Aizen.

* * *

Yoruichi miserably stalked the walls of Seireitei.

She wondered why she let Urahara persuade her into going for something this stupid.

There wasn't even anything happening!

Nothing that Urahara had expected, at least.

_Plenty_ of stuff had happened to her.

**~Flashback~**

_Yoruichi was stalking around the city. If her memory served her, she was around the 1st Division barracks._

_Tail curled into a partially question mark resembling shape, she walked along, when she was joined by the company of another._

_Another cat had leapt down and joined her in her walk. This cat was a light grey and was collared._

_Yoruichi had ignored it at first, until it—he—got impatient. Purring, he approached her and rubbed against her. _

_She had shrunk back from him, feeling a bit awkward. She ran off, only to find that the male cat had followed._

_She leapt onto the ground, and found herself surrounded by shinigami._

"_Hey, look, a cat," One said, approaching her._

_The others glanced at her, before the male cat suddenly leapt down hissing and growling._

_Yoruichi slipped away at this point._

Yoruichi hadn't seen the cat since then, and she was glad for it.

It was extremely awkward to have a cat having a crush on you.

* * *

Yachiru had shot out, eventually slamming into the 5th Division barracks. She wrecked some havoc there, before going deeper into the division.

She threw more candy into her mouth, and leapt high into the air.

The shinigami scattered, fleeing from her.

She found herself in an office much different from Ken-chan's. It was filled with shiny and breakable objects, and she slung herself around the room, before barreling out once more.

Aizen stepped into destruction, a small frown on his face.

Momo stood right behind him, "Was that Lieutenant Kushajishi…?"

"No," Aizen says, "No, that was Gin."

"Captain Ichimaru…?" Momo could have sworn that she saw Yachiru.

"Yes." Aizen had heard of the war, and he was already tired of it.

He glanced down at the sword tucked securely at his side.

Surely one time couldn't hurt?

* * *

I really can't believe it's been a year and a half. I think I may try to get back into this story, but I can't be 100% sure.

Sadly, I've forgotten most of what I had planned, so I'm currently trying to wing it and get something together. I think I may be getting somewhere.

As always, thanks for the reviews/alerts/hits. If it wasn't for the first, I probably wouldn't have written this chapter.


End file.
